The Sea Only Bends For You
by Lady White
Summary: Sally is standing in the rain crying and it would seem that only a God get get her to go back home.


Sally looked down at the grave stone in front of her with tear filled eyes. It just wasn't fair, every man in her life left her at some point. Percy had already driven Annabeth home after she had yelled at him to go home.

She knew she would have to say sorry to Percy after she put herself together.

So Sally sat by her husband's grave and held her legs. She was freezing and hungry but she couldn't bring herself to stand. Couldn't bring herself to leave him. If it wasn't for her he would still be alive right now. So she kept sobbing and holding herself.

"Sally." Poseidon whispered.

Sally gasped and looked up in shock. Behind her stood the most beautiful man in all the world's. His deep sea green eyes looked into her vary soul and stirred a fire within her that could never be put out. He wasn't dressed in his normal outfit of shorts and a beach shirt but instead he was in a church suit.

"Don't." She whispered.

"Sally please your shaking." Poseidon said softly.

"I can't deal with you right now please just go away." She bagged hiding her face.

"Sally please I can't just stand and watch you suffer not even a mail away from the sea!" He hissed.

Sally just couldn't take it a part of her wanted nothing more but to run into his and forget everything in front of her. She wanted the sea god he make love to her like the long nights they had spent by the beach.

Sally Jackson could never do that and she knew it. She knew she would never do that to Paul. He had been to good to her. He had even died for her. Yes she had loved him, but now he was no longer there. She was all alone yet again. She stood up with pain in her bright blue eyes.

"If you ever loved me, you will leave and return to the sea. I want to be left alone!" She cried and ran her hands though her hair.

She looked down at the grave and sobbed yet again. She wanted to just cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Sally... Please don't be like that. I do love you. I have always loved you but right now I just can't leave you like this." He whispered his voice stained.

Sally covered her ears and went into a ball. She left like a child and probully looked like one to but she didn't know what else to do. She felt as though she had swallowed fire and couldn't get it out.

She gasped when she felt Poseidon pulling her into a backwards hug. She still faced the tombstone but was up agents the sea Gods chest. Sally read the name for maybe the billionth time that night.

"I'm here Sally you can cry. I'm right here and I won't leave you, I promise." He whispered into her ear.

Sally was alright with this. She wouldn't get swept away by him but would simply be gently brushed by the powerful sea. She had something strong behind her that was all it meant. Honestly a part of her wanted to run into his arms and forget about the pain of becoming a widow. A part of her longed to be in his arms again but she knew better. Poseidon may love her but he could never love her forever.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't thank me Sally. I don't deserve your thanks."

"I know you can't always just push away my pain. I don't expect that of you."

"... Sally." He said her name softly.

Sally faced him her blue eyes looking into the depths of his green ones.

"I still love you." He whispered.

"A part of me loves to hear you say that. But right now...I can't even think about your words."

"What can I do?"

"Stay."

"That's all I ever have wanted to do."

"What about your wife?"

"She knows I love you." He said thickly.

Talking about his wife with Sally felt wrong. He was married to his wife not Sally. But Sally never felt like his mistress she felt like his wife. She was what owned his mind, his soul. His wide never had had that.

The sea bent for Sally Jackson alone.

"I can't talk about this right now." She snapped tuning away from him.

"Sally please don't look away from me, please you shouldn't be alone right now." He said reaching out for her.

"I want to be alone! You're the last person who should be here! My husband is dead and you're talking about how much you love me!" She yelled whipping around to look at the God.

Poseidon couldn't handle seeing Sally this way. He still loved her and wanted nothing more when to be by her side. He brat her into his arms and kissed her. Kissing Sally was the same as it was all those years ago when they had made Percy. Sally could say the spark wasn't there and a part of Poseidon did feel horrible doing this right after her husband passed. He couldn't just sit there wail Sally cried in the rain all by herself. He loved her too much for that. He deepened the kiss and fire ran though the Gods body and he grabbed Sally up into his arms. She smelled like candy and tasted like it to.

And then he was slapped.

Yes sometimes being a God was not a good thing. Poseidon forgot that Sally wasn't like every other mortal in the world. Sally never took his shit and never would. That was why he loved her.

"Sally wait!" Poseidon said chasing her to the street.

"Stay away from me or so help me I will be the first mortal to kill a God!" He yelled.

"Sally please just stop! I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that!"

"Fuck you!" She yelled.

Poseidon froze.

Sally Jackson never cursed and she sure as hell never acted like this. Poseidon backed up and looked at her with pained eyes. Sally slowly melted and tears fell down her cheeks again. She hit his chest and fell into him.

"Please take me home." He whimpered.

"Okay…Okay Sally." He said kissing the top of her head.


End file.
